User talk:Followed by 100 zeroes/Archive 12
---- Quitin' Still? Are you still quitting? Because, I was really wondering if you were. Then this wiki might be mess! Oh, and some random thing popped into my head but it wasn't a crazy decision. It was: ---- He got a free Barnstar? For saying he was quitting?! Aye aye aye... Anyway: He said: Okay, I'm really sorry about my userpage notice. I only slept for three hours two days ago, and my post was shortly before I took a very long nap. Of course, as you could imagine, I was very tired and grouchy, and I definitely wasn't thinking properly. To be honest, I do not understand the reason I wrote myself. To not only compensate for my increased periods of unwarned inactivity, but to pay for accidentally turning your hopes down, I will attempt to shoot for as many mainspace edits a day as I can squeeze in the little time I have. Once again, I apologize for the nonsensical "I-wanna-leave" message. Sorry! 18:05, 8 June 2009 (UTC) http://mylegonetwork.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Followed_by_100_zeroes/Archive_11#IMPORTANT : 20:21, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Oops, didn't read that properly! I'm still giving the barnstar to you as a gift from the wiki! perhaps you were sleep typing. i heard of one woman a while back that got up at 2 am, invited friends to a cleaning party starting at 3 am, and used the worst grammer and spelling in history.when she woke up in the morning, she didnt know what happened and didnt know anything until her friends told her Ads I should have my ad by now. 20:24, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, I'm still a little spaced out as usual... 01:24, 9 June 2009 (UTC) thats fine just take your time. online bar if you can put a online bar that sow who is online.-- 01:34, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :Nope, my "status" mark is manually operated. 01:34, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::Is that a problem in almost forums and pages even forum of LEGO sow who is online.-- 01:37, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :::Whether who is online is a matter of modifying the MediaWiki software itself, which is definitely not possible at my puny level of administrator. 01:40, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::::ok-- 01:40, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Help Can you help me with my userpage it wont work the universe picture is all wrong and on my page its just a template go to User:LegoManiac97/Sandbox2. thanks 14:53, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Delete Can you delete page Shopnav2 I need Template:Shopnav2. Unless it's against the rules to have that and I just have to put the code. I dont know how to tag something for deletion can you show me? 18:40, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::* See the documentation for the and tags for information on their uses. ::* I have deleted the second Shopnav because I have re-coded the original so that ::: ::will hide the text. :: 21:01, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :::Oh thanks Vandal Proofing If you can't protect the page, can you semi-protect my userpage? It would be of great help. Help Can you help my with my info box? 01:33, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :Were is your info box, I cant find it.-- 01:39, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ::Hidden on User:LegoManiac97/Sandbox2 01:48, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Networkers Hello, was my recent series of edits to the Networker page good? Just wondering for future reference thanks. Ajraddatz 02:44, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Shop Barnstar Hey! Do you approve of this template I just made? Template:Shop Barnstar? If so, please lock it from editing, like the other barnstars.-- 00:36, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :Nice. It's accepted. 19:31, 11 June 2009 (UTC) I made to a video barnstar and I say the same than legoboydrew-- Template:Video Barnstar 00:41, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :Huh? There's no real need to upload videos on MLNWiki. 19:31, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :ok 21:42, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Status? It seems to me that you're active 24 hours a day... seems to me like 3 hours active a day. -- 05:15, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Help um my bro wants an account but dose not have an email address so I willing to share mine! so german said as follows: yes just ask to followed by 100 zeroes for don't break the rule of sock puppetry.german77 so now what ??? 03:47, 12 June 2009 (UTC) pre sig we can create a template that make a normal sign look different like that }}/sig}} |} because some times you cant know who Sign in the page-- 17:33, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :No, tables are block elements and therefore violate the signature policy. I don't see why we need one, anyway. 19:12, 13 June 2009 (UTC) OK, just one of my ideas-- 20:03, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Upload Images I have a problem with uploading new images but in the same existing file it says corrupt file, I try of all kinds of types of file, what I can do?-- 06:17, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :Well I fixed some spelling there for you, and the problem is with the image. File type makes no difference. What you will need to do is get another picture, as the data in the existing one is corrupt. Ajraddatz 22:45, 14 June 2009 (UTC) ::ok-- 22:50, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Template talk store can you check out my store for approval i have had 5 customers 6 including german77. --- 22:18, 14 June 2009 (UTC) RfA I have a question how many time or votes need for a RfA finish.-- 02:47, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :I should have mentioned this...when the user reaches a quick score of 7, then he/she becomes admin. 00:32, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ok thanks.-- 00:33, 16 June 2009 (UTC) MY market I would like it if you could help me with my store for approval Thanks.-- 01:09, 16 June 2009 (UTC) THANKS FB100Z Hi FB100Z, I'm a user (rank 5) who just wanted to let you know how impressed I am with how you have managed to polish this wiki over the last few months, keeping this wiki organized and steadily improving despite the chaos that I see always whipping through. How you can be so tolerant of wiki members who mess things up as they supposedly help, I don't comprehend. (I suppose it's the nature of a wiki, you have to be tolerant of trial and error, but gosh there's so much error.) I don't think I could handle seeing users constantly mess up grammar, having to clean up after them as they move through (and they get barnstars for their work!). I've seen you fix it firsthand-- quietly, and expertly. I love the way you have organized it. Access is easy. The Style guide is sparklingly professional. I know you think a lot about the proper standards, courteously asking others for their opinions, and your clear thinking makes for a clear wiki. The wiki is slick, clean, usable. Thanks to all of the contributors, of course, but I know you are the guiding force. Thanks a hundred times for the hundred times I've looked something up. 05:53, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Please check again There was a link in my sig and now i have a link in my tittle so i would like to have my store approved thank you. 13:16, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Help please Hello, lately on my userpage under where i have a list of my friends i'm running into a problem. A user named "Zakman" posted his name on the list without my permission, i deleted his name and above the list posted a warning saying to not post here unless i say you can, and if you did i'd notify an admin. the reason i posted that warning is because i was annoyed that someone was adding their name to the list but i'm not friends with them. Today (day i post this in your talk page) he posted some jibberish name that i'm not sure is anyones name on this wikia. I know it was him that posted the name because my e-mail notice told me he was the one who changed it. If you could please get him to stop posting names on my "friends section" on my user page i'd appreciate it. ( i will be deleting the gibberish name from the list so don't be expecting it to be there.) 14:59, 16 June 2009 (UTC) He has posted again in my friends list on my page here on the wikia. It's some kind of game thing he's posted and i'm pretty furious right now. I'd appreciate as fast of a response to his vandalism as you can, i understand you might not be online right now but when you get on please take care of him. In the mean time ill be deleting all of his junk as fast as i can. 15:11, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :I've warned him and protected your page Troyl. 16:27, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ty, and thanks for protecting my page, only i will be able to edit it now, right? 16:29, 16 June 2009 (UTC) no. ips are blocked, but any else can edit as they plz :Strangely, Wikia doesn't have that protection feature. No, I've protected it from new users (less than 4 days old) and IPs. ::to bad that it isnt possible to write code like that so that you could keep say from editing a certain page. :im new, sorry not entirly an expert, but i dont think "im new" really covers it. no spamming is kinda a universal rule 16:36, 16 June 2009 (UTC) im ten only just lernt what it ment MEGA SPAMMER/DEROGATORY STATEMENT im fully aware you have recieved enough complants about zakman today, but i have more complaints. as you know, zakman has done much spamming in his time here. recently, he began asking for assistance with coding and becoming popular and such. after many posts on his page, i made a comment about the fact that he was slightly annoying. i admit it was probably bad wordage. then, he made a post about how i can get lost, then said that i was some words that i will not repeat here because they were rather offensive. you can see the exact words on My talk. zakman has done many cruddy things, but this is an exreme :Talk page cleaned, Zakman blocked. Have a nice day. 21:05, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Well well can I have it? (see help)-- 00:02, 17 June 2009 (UTC) RfA I delete all advertisement of my RfA.-- 01:49, 17 June 2009 (UTC)